<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the lake by displayheartcode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561951">under the lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode'>displayheartcode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth share a moment on the dock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>9. War’s end kiss, 50 In secret kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy sat at the edge of the dock, letting his feet dangle in the water. They had saved the world from a power-hungry Titan, stood toe-to-toe with the primordial forces of the universe with an ancient curse fizzling in his veins, and this was what he was doing. Percy wondered why the myths never mentioned Theseus going to the beach or Jason getting a back massage, but then he remembered how all of those heroes had suffered from grisly deaths.</p><p>Weight moved across the creaking planks of the dock. Percy knew it was Annabeth by her footsteps. Quick, steady, just like how the dryads had trained her and all of the campers before her.  </p><p>“Feel like taking a quick dip?” he asked, letting the water rise up to his knees. Thanks to their last public display, the only privacy could be found in the water – <em>away</em> from the naiads — or in his cabin.</p><p>Annabeth sat cross-legged next to him. Her blond curls created a halo around her head. She pressed her shoulder against his and hesitated briefly before kissing his cheek.</p><p>Even though Percy still had the Curse of Achilles, that moment of contact sent a shock through him. The spot on the small of his back had nothing on Annabeth’s effect on him.</p><p>“Whatever keeps me away from patrol duty.” She stretched her tanned legs out and flashed him a smile. Every inch of her looked gilded in the sun, her hair, her skin, her smile. Percy couldn't think of anyone more beautiful at that moment. </p><p>"Percy? Annabeth?" someone called out by the bushes. </p><p>Without thinking twice, Percy pulled Annabeth into the water with him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>